1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cantilevered roll stands for rolling mills, and is concerned in particular with a means of facilitating a rapid and efficient exchange of work rolls and guides for such roll stands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the interest of achieving the highest possible production efficiencies, rolling mill operators constantly strive to minimize the time during which the mill must be shut down to allow for the replacement of worn components. This is particularly true of the work rolls and guides of cantilevered roll stands. These components must be replaced at relatively frequent intervals, and thus considerable importance is attached to the rapidity with which operating personnel can effect such replacements.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a means for simultaneously exhanging one set of worn work rolls and guides for another replacement set, without having to transport and install such components individually.
Another and related object of the present invention is to permit a replacement set of work rolls and guides to be preliminarily assembled and adjusted at a location away from the rolling line, e.g., in the roll shop, while rolling continues without interruption with another set of work rolls and guides already installed at the rolling line.
Still another objective of the present invention is to minimize disturbances to the roll cooling system during a roll and guide changing operation.